War for Gaia
by Enima10
Summary: A man downloaded a new and mysterious mod for Mount and Blade, only to find that he was transported in an unknown world. He became his own character, possessing stats that is broken in any sense.
1. 1 Surprise surprise

**1 Surprise ~ surprise~**

What the hell?

Why am I not in my room? Why am I outside? And most importantly, I have boobs! Why?!

I want to grope! But I don`t want to get groped! AH! This is hurting my brain!

The last time I remember was... I am trying out the latest Mount and Blade mod! I was so glad that the download finished overnight, and prepared my computer desk with all that I need, I thought I will staying over the next 3 months at home... Ah! It was perfect! Until I came here without any say!

I am fully aware that this phenomenon happens frequently in most anime, manga and even light novels! People of my world getting summoned from who know where, to save the world and had a crap ton of harems. I almost rejoice you know, until I felt the sensation in my chest and my crotch... dang... what a missed opportunity!

Even without seeing my face, I already knew who I am.

My mount and blade character, Velvet Crown, a level 550 character with max out stats that over 100k. With all other skills max out 10 as limit and proficiency over 1M. I know, it is ridiculous right? It is true that it is impossible to reach this level but mind you, this character of mine lived in all mount and blade mods out there. From native to Vikings, to Pendor and Warsword, also gone to Fire and Sword and all possible mods out there.

You see, Mount and Blade is easy to breach. With a little knowledge in programming, tons of reading in the forums, online tutorials about it and experimentation, I was able to import this character in all the mods. Neat right?

Also, I cheated a bit... I know it is overboard but, think about this. If you decide to cheat, why don`t you take the full advantage of it, right? I mean, either way it is still cheating even you spam Ctrl+X couple of times.

Don`t worry about losing some fun and challenge. This character is only for trolls, I keep a different character to experience the hardships and challenges.

Now, let`s try the strength of 100k in this tree, a slight jab will do.

 _ **BOOM..!**_

...That tree flew really far... and it is only a jab... I... I should be careful...

How about running?

 _ **SWOOOSH...!**_

Am I a god or something?

I don`t know how to test intelligence... how about some spells? Yeah!

...or maybe not...

Seeing the strength and agility at 100k is unbelievable! Like a cheat! If I experiment a single spell here, I might obliterate anything here!

What next after intelligence...?

Oh, crap... it`s charisma...

I can hear a flowing water from here. I could check it out how much of a chick I am.

...frankly speaking, I am afraid to look. I might be like Narcissus. Wait, why am I remembering Greek mythology?

No! I must look! I must strengthen myself as a man! Yes, let`s do it!

...

...

...

Crap, this beauty is dangerous. Too dangerous.

I might get assaulted in the street by walking with this face. No joke, this somehow terrifies me of such possibility.

If I will going to interact with the people of this world, a mask or a cover will do.

Thinking about it, I had unusual strength and beauty, I am the ultimate killer chick!

...For some reasons, I feel my pride as a man breaking. No! I must not waver!

As any of the world travelers, I need to asses anything I had in my disposal. Seeing my inventory luggage, my hope of dimensional bag was crushed. Is this the curse of being a 100k stat-man or woman?

Let`s see... Heeeh... It looks like I have my things from the last mods. How convenient.


	2. 2 Fighting!

**2 Fighting!!!**

Inside the bagge inventory are health potions, noldoric weapons and armors and leaf bombs!

 **OMG!** I had a crap tons of leaf bombs! They are insane!!! Trust me. I am an expert on this.

I had once need to defeat a thousand invading Zann, **A THOUSAND!!!** and they all fall to the power of this bomb.

From now on that time... I become an official leafy boi.

It might be disgusting but who cares! hahahaha...

I'm sorry for being a leafy boi.

Anyways, I still have some qualis gems, mystic rune plate and other solid items from pendor. I wonder if I could apply it here.

My very own knight order! My own flag and my own people! I'll be a noble and will live a full life. That sounded nice~

Wait a minute... I still don't know if Mount and Blade mechanics are applied here... I might be a lone adventurer or a mysterious traveller who saves people!

Who knows!

Now that I checked the inventory and I am fine wearing a traveller's clothes... next will be finding a village or a city.

The sun is halfway through the day and I must be worried that I'll be spending a night here... alone in the woods.

And, a pretty girl like me shouldn't sleep outside.

Wait, I see some footsteps on the ground. I think it is already 2 hours since they pass on this trail. From the looks of it, a lot of them wearing fur boots and sandals. About 30 people and I am sure they are all bandits.

From what I get on these prints, I can guess they knew where to go. I haven't smell blood here so they are probably went to a nearby village or caravan to plunder.

Kukuku~ This is the power of level 10 Tracking skills!!! There is nothing that I can't track!

But jokes aside, I must move where they are. I have confidence in my strength and hp, I think I could do alright. Moreover, I could test some skills in them.

With my 100k agility, I could reach them just fine.

I could see the smoke in a distance, I took a mask and wore it in my face and got up my hood. Time to go incognito.

When I reach the village, chaos is already broken out. I spot all the villagers resisting violently against those wicked men.

Most of them had fallen already and oh, that guy is dead too.

The bandits laugh as they cut down the villagers one by one, pulling out the children and put them in the cages. Young women are gathered in a different place.

I pulled out my bastard sword and decided to join the fight. I am still anxious but I trust in my 100k stats.

I rushed towards the nearest enemy before he could react, my sword is already on the top of his head.

I was surprised as the sword cleave through the man like butter, splitting it half. **OMG.** That is crazy.

I could see his still beating heart slowly dying. Disgusting.

Now, I am really need to control my strength. I might accidentally kill or disable a person with this power.

The bandits had their eyes on me. With their vigor, they all went on me.

"I will kill you!"

"I will eat your flesh!"

"Ahhhhhrrrrrr!!!!"

"Rrrraaaahhhhh!!!"

Sheesh... they are the same shout I heard during my gaming days. Angry folks.

"Everyone! Charge!!!"

With a loud voice, I utter those words. I always wanted to try the command lines, to see if they followed.

"Rrrrraaaaaaahhhhh!!!"

"Chaaaaarrrrrggggeeeee!!!!"

"Uuurrrraaaaaaahhhhh!"

Eh? They are all charging at them. Their eyes are filled with vigor and courage that was missing a moment ago. Did the lines work? I guess so...

It seems that Charisma is not all looks. But as well as commanding presence and voice. This will help.

"Close in!!! Close in!!"

The villagers do as they were told, with their pointy wood sticks, they huddled together and strike the single unlucky bandit.

The plunderers are also shocked at the villagers new found strength. They were squished in between by me and those villagers. Well, even they were weak, they still had numerical advantage.

They continue their combined effort and mine is cleaving through them until they were all killed.

My hand still shake at the realization that I'ved killed a human being. Dang it. I always thought it was a game until now. Seeing their corpse made my stomach churn.

I did that right? Their bones and organs are cleanly cut. Crap, if my strength is normal... would I feel their flesh and bones grind in my sword?

I... I think I'll vomit...

"My lady!"

An elderly villager came to see me. He kneel infront of me with the other villagers.

"Thank you! Thank you for saving us! For lending us aid!!! Thank you!"

They all cried as they repeatedly saying Thank you. What is this warm feeling that grows in my chest?

I... I kind of understand... I helped them... I helped them to prevent their destruction.

I should be ashamed of myself... I shouldn't regret helping them. They have lost more than me and I just throw dirt at their sacrifices.

Yeah, I think I am ok now. Like a cold water just dump to me.

"You are welcome."

The villagers went with all of the bandits tools, weapons and equipments.

"My lady. You should take this as a token of our gratitude."

"No, you aregoing to need it much as I do!"

"T-thank you my lady! I truly thank you!"


	3. 3 Ive seen this already!

_**3 I`ve seen this already?!**_

"So, let me get this straight, this village is a no man`s property?"

"Y-yes, my Lady."

"So that is the reason, why you are constantly raided by these bandits?"

"Y-you are correct, my Lady."

"Then, why aren`t you leaving this place?"

I asked the Village Elder as I sat with them, eating some of the food they shared to me. All I can say is, the food`s pretty bad but you can`t blame him. This village is constantly raided both by nobles and raiders.

"We grow up here, my lady. We can`t bring ourselves to leave our home. And, the taxes in other villages, we cannot afford."

Reasonable. Well, money is a super power. Without it, you cannot do much. This village probably owned by a noble at one time but was disowned when they are a liability. Looking at them now, they don`t have much younger women.

"So, what will you do from now on?"

"W-well, we keep on working and tilling these fields."

"You don`t have seeds and barely cattle you have."

"Uuuu..."

Deadlock, huh. They were waiting for death to claim them.

"Fine. Here`s the deal. I will do whatever I can to make this village prosperous,"

The village elder`s eyes began to shine. Wait, I am not done yet. Don`t expect something free.

"But, I will own this village, your life and you will be in my service."

"Y-you mean we became your slaves?"

"Better than starving to death or stabbed. How about it?"

"G-give us time to decide."

"Alright, I have until the next 6 hours. If you don`t reach a conclusion, I am going to leave."

"Y-yes. We will do it with haste, my Lady."

In Mount and Blade native gameplay, there is a limitation on what you can do to improve the villages. One thing is to train them against invaders, do some misc stuffs and build some structures. In mods, they also became more in-depth, one of which allows you to hire some army and guard a particular village.

But this is real. A reality different from Mount and Blade. After all, the game itself inspired from the real events. What if, I can make this village into a major town or a castle. In that, I am willing to experiment. I had also a fair amount of qualis gem, so I can experiment on it`s further usage.

All of this were possible if they only accept my invitation to put under my rule.

The Village Elder went inside with some of the men.

"We have come to a decision, my lady. We will be accepted your terms and become your servants."

They kneel in front of me... That was a fast decision... I don`t blame them, they are desperate.

"Good, now gather around the remaining villagers. I will make an announcement."

"As you wish, my lady."

I wonder if they were comfortable with their lord wearing a mask and a hood...

The crowd gather up in front of the home I was in, minutes later, the village elder notified me that they are all assembled. Good, let`s get this over with.

"Villagers, I am..."

Yeah, let`s use my character`s name.

"..Velvet Crown. I am your master from now on. We will make plenty of changes from here on out. I know you don`t know me but trust me, we will become an unstoppable force in the future! Do your best to serve me well."

The villagers cheered and rejoice. Oi, oi! Are you seriously going to let me lead you? I am a stranger right? Even though I help you deal it, isn`t this too easy?

100k Charisma is really paying off here.

I don`t know if I could fix this village but they need the leader that is unbending. First things first, is food. Economic growth of this village is a must. In mount and blade, for the village to prosper, no raids and continuous flow of caravans and people. How to do that, I don`t know. In the first place, I am a gamer not a politician but I will do what I can.

The possible solution for me, is to raise funds for the development of this village. Killing off bandits and looters will make a decent coin, if I could get into a huge town, I can win some tournaments and earn some cash and fame. But if I am too far too long away from here, this will be most likely be raided again.

Wait, in Vikings, there are always some wild animals in the wild. We could either hunt or tame them, and use it as source of food. And besides this is a real world, we can hunt for food.

Given the state of our men, they are weak and needed training! Women also is included.

Food is not really our problem right now. This forest is a good source of it.

"Elder, I will be needing some volunteers. Any age, but capable in wielding a sword and have sufficient stamina."

"We have 7 volunteers ready to go, my Lady."

T-that was fast...

"Good, tell them make preparations. The other who stay here remain vigilant."

"Yes, ma`am."

I am excited. Commencing plans for this village to be great again!


	4. 4 Fast!

**_4 Fast...!!!_**

7 Villagers. Weak, hungry and still lamenting to their loss. Rejoice for this killer chick woman! Me! Shall turn you into warriors that put knights to shame!

Who am I kidding? I'll just do all the work... again!

But for the sake of achieving greatness, I shall perservere! The tale of a beautiful ruler, the epitome of sexiness...! Drinking in wine and bath herself with fragrant oils!!! Fufufufu!!!

No! Come back! Me!

Guh, I should focus!

So, we'll be hunting or I'll be hunting. Can't sell any wares if we didnt have **ANY** to sell.

With my superior level 10 tracking skills, I found the hunting grounds in no time. Deers was it? and a lot of them too.

I pull out my Sapphire Rune Bow. And an ordinary arrow. And start showering them with arrows.

Muhuhahahaha!!! How is that! My level 15 horse archery! But seriously, how can I accurately hit them?

Er... wait, in the game, os the quiver recharge any arrows? or do I pick them up?

The villagers do their jobs of dismantling the deers I hunted. I only hunted 15 out of 27. Unlike the game which animals do respawn after some time, real world dont do that. It takes years, and I dont plan on exterminating herds for money. This is just a temporary solution to give us time a bit of resources to further improve the village.

Also in turns out, that I really do need to pick up the arrows. Real life sucks.

After hunting, I train them a bit by swing their staff over again and then move out. My tracking skills are sensing that this path goes to the town itself!

"Good morning, Ma'am!"

The 7 peasants standing orderly like soldiers waiting for me.

"Y-yeah, morning."

Oi... their complexion is different? and they act like soldier too! Er... Is this.. Is this the level up? H-huh? We just met yesterday and it is noon! Dont tell me a small swinging like that makes them proper soldiers?! Isnt that fast?

Damn son... level 15 Trainer... chill out...

Oh, in some mods, the level restrictions on skills were lifted up allowing to increase from 10 to 15. Since I'm level 500, I had a lot of skill points left.

Even though they look and act as soldiers, their equipment still of a Village Recruit. I guess my money isnt liable in this world.

We went on the nearest town. I ask one of my men, "What is this town called?"

" ** _CILICA_** , my lord! Ruled by the Empire of Trefar, by His Majesty the Emperor, Henry Trefar VI."

So, they are **_TREFARIANS_**.

Each nations in every warband mods has each special troops.

In native, for example, the Butterlord has the strongest Heavy Calvary, **_SWADIAN KNIGHTS_**.

Nords has strongest infantry, **_HUSCARLS_**. The Khergits has **_HORSE ARCHERS_** , Rhodok has **OP** ** _CROSSBOWMEN_** and etc.

So, what does Trefarian good of? That is something I look forward to.

Or if like the other mods, that if owning a village is considered as Player kingdom, it will be named after my troops and will turn out completely different from any this world has seen. Like Pendor or Perisno.

I sold my leather to the goods merchant. The currency is called **_COIN._** I know, its lame. And it seems whoever made this has taken an easy road of thinking the name of the currency...dammit!!!

What I got is not much of a coin as I look over and assess the market. 1k is not enough.

Wait... what is this? Tournament? Is there a tournament?! **_By the Nine!_** Oops wrong game.

How lucky am I? I dont remember having luck stats! This is perfect for having money!

I-Is this the power of being a **_Protagonist_**? Or just I'm so beautiful that I had favored the gods? if there's any.

But I'll take it. And this is the first step to evolve my village!


End file.
